butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Hazel Lexington
Hazel Winifred Clara Lexington is the first Lux Lamia child ever born and one of the original sisters. She is the daughter of Adam and Clara Lexington but the adopted daughter of Meredith. Early Life & Bio In the 1500s her adopted mother, Meredith, met a British vampire, Adam Lexington, in the Caribbean, which at the time was known as the West Indies. During this time it was an island under the rule of the British. Adam was a smuggler and Meredith, after living in Europe for hundreds of years, decided to migrate to the new world. Meredith met Adam one night when he was hunting. The two instantly bonded and formed a relationship. One day Adam begged Meredith to find a way for vampires to create children because a friend of his desperately wanted a baby. Meredith, who was madly in love with Adam, decided to try her best. She used energy from the sun and moon light to create a magic pool underwater. It was a pool of pure magic. She told Adam that if two vampire soul mates had sexual intercourse in this pool or even just consumed some of it, they would be able to create a child. Meredith didn't know this yet, but one night Adam would conceive a child with his true mate, Clara, in the pool. The two vampires, who tricked the witch, then ran away to raise a family. A few weeks later, Hazel Lexington was born. Then, a few months after that her little sister, Violet, was born. The couple didn't know how she came to be, but they never got to have a lot of time with their daughters. A few months later Meredith found them and in revenge killed them. Feeling guilty, Meredith decided to raise Hazel and Violet, who accepted her as their mother. Hazel grew up under Meredith's observation as she tried to understand what she actually created. Meredith and the Lexington sisters would keep the pool secret for years until the 1920s. In the early 1920s, Hazel, who was known for having various love affairs, found herself in a relationship with Lorenzo. The two had a short lived, but passionate romance. His relationship with Hazel made him realize his true love for Serena. This angered Hazel for she had told him what her true species was, however the two never saw one another after that. During this time, Hazel's adopted mother would fall in love with Jamie Scott. The two would then have Hazel's adopted little brother, Danny, who she became very close to. In 1945, Meredith would be murdered by an evil witch. This leaves Jamie heartbroken and distant. He then leaves the coven, causing the twins and Daniel to go into hiding on their own. In Sunset, Hazel is first seen with her family due to the fact they sense that the Cullen family is danger. She comes back due to hearing that her adopted mother has been resurrected. Category:Meredith Category:Third Generation